It's Time
It's Time by Imagine Dragons is featured in the first episode of Season Four, The New Rachel. It is sung by Blaine. Blaine encourages Kurt to go to New York and see Rachel, despite not getting into NYADA, because watching him stay at McKinley and Ohio pains Kurt, which pains him. The Cheerios then start playing with the cups and music starts going. Skipping ropes are hurled as Blaine sings and skips. Some people in the court yard start slapping and clapping and joining in the performance. Everyone watches intently, as the attention is focused on Kurt and Blaine. Lyrics So this is what you meant When you said that you were spent, And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit Right to the top, Don't look back Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain check I don't ever want to let you down I don't ever want to leave this town 'Cause after all, This city never sleeps at night It's time to begin, Isn't it I get a little bit bigger, but then, I'll admit I'm just the same as I was Oh, don't you understand I'm never changing who I am So this is where you fell And I am left to sell The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell Right to the top, Don't look back Turning to rags and giving the commodities a rain check I don't ever want to let you down I don't ever want to leave this town 'Cause after all, This city never sleeps at night It's time to begin, Isn't it, I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit I'm just the same as I was Oh, don't you understand, I'm never changing who I am It's time to begin, Isn't it I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit I'm just the same as I was Oh, don't you understand I'm never changing who I am This road never looked so lonely (lonely) This house doesn't burn down slowly (slowly) To ashes, to ashes It's time to begin, Isn't it I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit I'm just the same as I was Now don't you understand I'm never changing who I am It's time to begin, Isn't it I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit I'm just the same as I was Don't you understand I'm never changing who I am (Am, am, am Am, am, am, am) Charts Trivia *This is the third time Blaine has sang lead in a song performed in the McKinley High School courtyard. The first is Somewhere Only We Know and the second is It's Not Unusual. *This is also the second time that Blaine sings a song with the Cheerios. The first was It's Not Unusual. *It's the second time Blaine serenaded Kurt in the McKinley High School courtyard, the first was Somewhere Only We Know. Gallery Tumblr_mabj39CzIp1qfcdl6o4_500.gif Tumblr_mabn8lBwSg1qdj7eso1_500.png tumblr_mabj39CzIp1qfcdl6o3_500.gif tumblr_mabit5MZSP1qjffzv.gif 387123_10151333743334985_1728368093_n.jpg Glee 117.jpg BlaineAndersonIt'sTime.gif BlaineAndersonIt'sTime2.gif Glee.401.hdtv-lol_355.jpg BlaineAndersonIt'sTime3.gif BlaineAndersonIt'sTime4.gif BlaineAndersonIt'sTime5.gif BlaineAndersonIt'sTime6.gif Videos Navigational Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Glee Songs Category:Glee: The Music - Season 4, Volume 1